


Basking in the Sunlight

by Shaunidonz40



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Bathing/Washing, Depression, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Minor Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:29:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29816715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shaunidonz40/pseuds/Shaunidonz40
Summary: How heavy the weight of the world must be on her shoulders. So much so that one would think that the Warrior of Light has all but forgotten what else she is, what else she needed. Be it from declining a quest or to simply just rest. Her dark knight companion must set off again to find her and remind the Warrior that she is not just a hero but a person too.
Relationships: Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV)/Original Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Basking in the Sunlight

Zaranshyun couldn't help but let out a tired sigh upon discovering the cottage he shared with the small Miqo'te he had grown so fond of empty. Both he and the warrior had finally gotten a break after slaying Nidhogg, and the Dark Knight hoped that Laluna would take the time to rest; but the astrologian was nowhere to be found. Though he knew the warrior could handle herself, he also knew how prone she is to working herself until exhaustion or even collapse, and he was often the only one to keep her from doing so.

The Xaela shakes his head as he sets the bag of food and other items from the markets on the counter of their small kitchen before grabbing his great sword against the wall. He exits the cottage and runs a hand through his hair. Erozea was big and Laluna could be anywhere, but he had a strong inkling where the pink-haired mage might be: Ishgard. 

Ever since the end of the Dragonsong War, Laluna had been working tirelessly to help the city, trying to make it a better place, if even by a little. Perhaps she might not even be there in truth, but it was a good place to start. 

The bitter cold greets Zaranshyun as he enters the city via aetheryte. Glances are thrown his way, but this was nothing new. By now he's grown numb to the stares . He could never be bothered by what they thought. As long as they never bugged him then he couldn’t care less, and with his intimidating stature, people scarcely approached him, especially when he was without the warrior of light by his side. 

The Forgotten Knight would be the best place to start looking for Laluna or, at the very least, to gather information. The tavern's door opens quietly as Zaranshyun steps through. Descending the stairs, the Xaela finds it rather empty, and unfortunately the pink-haired miqo'te is not at the bar, nor speaking with Sidurgu and Rielle in the corner. He knew it wouldn't have been that easy to find her, but he still hoped. Letting out a sigh he walks over to the counter where Gibrillont cleans a glass. 

"Take it you're looking for Laluna?" The tavern owner asks as he glances at the Dark Knight. 

"What gave it away?" Zaranshyun asks with a slight chuckle. 

"Usually when I see one of you, the other isn't too far behind. After seeing Laluna around here so much I knew it was only a matter of time before you showed up," Gibrillont adds, finally setting the glass in his hands on the counter. 

"So you have seen her?"

"Aye. The lass has been working hard in the Firmaments. One would think she was trying to rebuild the place all on her own," he responds with a shrug. Somehow the man's words didn't surprise Zaranshyun. He heard the warrior often speak of the rebuilding project, and given her skills in crafting he knew she was pitching in. 

"So is she still there?" The Xaela inquires. 

"Afraid not. Not too long ago when Laluna was sitting down to eat, some poor sod approached her requesting her aid in searching for his family sword in Western Coerthes. Not sure if he actually thinks he can find the bloody thing or just wanted five minutes of attention from the savior of Ishgard," the Elezen says, causing Zaranshyn to sigh. "And knowing her, she decided to go out and help," he says, only getting a nod in response. 

"Well, I'm off to go find her. Thank you for the information," Zaranshyun states. 

"Always happy to help," Gibrillont responds. 

Zaranshyun makes his way out of the Forgotten Knight and heads towards the gate to Falcon's Nest. At least he knows what area the warrior is in, but he still must search around the frigid wastes of Coerthes. Yet despite this knowledge he can't ignore the annoyance he feels, as well as concern for his partner. That concern only grows upon his arrival at Falcon's Nest. It is evident a snowstorm is approaching, and he prpraysayed he can find Laluna before it starts. 

His mind races through every location one might find a sword, but the highlands is covered with old battlefields, the land so soaked in blood that finding a sword amidst the tragedy of the land would be meaningless. This is so stupid. How could some fool think that it would be possible to find a blade out here, and under layers of unending snow at that? Yet he is most irritated by the fact that the poor sod asked Laluna to help. By now the Xaela hoped people would stop troubling Laluna with such menial tasks but no, they still come crawling to her for aid, too lazy to help themselves.

How can they not see how tired the Miqo'te was, the rings under her eyes and forced smiles. At this point she isn't a person in the eyes of the public. Just a paragon. And though many have rallied behind her, fought with her, followed her, they all still see her as this unbreakable hero.

Sadder still, he finds, Laluna herself has fallen into a similar train of thought. Pushing herself to her limits in attempts to save everyone but herself. Ignoring her own emotions to put on a brave face for everyone else. Being the one everyone can rely on in times of fear, in times of despair despite how scared or hurt she herself feels.

Zaranshyun lets out a grumble as he shakes his head. His thoughts have wandered too long and now he must focus on finding Laluna. He walks along the snowy highlands and finds no traces of the warrior, footprints already filled in by the falling snow that was picking up quicker then the Xaela hoped. It was the sound of a fight that finally leads him to the woman he is searching for. Just north of the ruins of Camp Rivermeet is the pink-haired mage. fighting off a set of wyvern. Zaranshyun can only assume it is some of the remnants of Nidhogg's horde. A male Elezen is cowering behind Laluna, watching the Miqo'te take on the foes, too frightened or just too useless to aid her. Concern only grows as the Dark Knight sees how tired she is. Her spellcasting is faltering and her usual coordination is slow ,yet she is still trying so hard to protect the fool behind her. 

The Dark Knight lets out a hiss before gripping the hilt of the great sword upon his back and then charges forward. With the adrenaline coursing through him, it is easy enough to jump and plunge his blade through the body of one of the wyverns, blood now coating his blade. He quickly draws the rest of the group’s attention, now no longer focused on the mage, and he falls into the usual and familiar routine of fighting the enemies head on and taking the heavier hits. Though he focuses on killing the dravinians before him, he can feel Laluna's healing magic enveloping him, his wounds knitting together, yet the healing lacked its usual strength. 

Only after the last of the wyvern lay dead on the ground, staining the snow red, does the Xaela finally turn and get a better look at the Miqo'te. 

"Laluna, seven hells, what are you doing out here? You must be freezing," the Dark Knight says, concern evident in his voice.

"Zaranshyun. I didn't expect you to be out here… thank you for helping out there," the woman responds with a forced smile before walking forward. Yet her legs do not carry her far: her body collapses to the ground.

"Dusk Mother…." Zaranshyun mutters, before rushing over to the Miqo'te and kneeling next to her. Even though she is bundled up in a thick glacier coat, she is shivering and her hands seem to be covered in cuts..It takes very little effort to gather her into his arms. 

"Come on. I'll take you home and get you warmed up, make that stew you always like," the Xaela says with a gentleness in his voice that seems so out of character to an outside view. 

"Yea…. That sounds nice," the warrior mutters, too tired to argue or try to move around on her own.

"Excuse….um excuse me sir...but I… ugh, I still need assistance in finding something," a hesitant voice interrupts, causing Zaranshyun to turn to look at the Elezen. 

"Aw, yes. That family sword was it? Well, hopefully you find it right next to whatever pathetic ancestor had it and maybe you will follow that family trend of dying a meaningless death and then being lost and forgotten," the Zaranshyun snaps harshly, his glare so sharp that the elezen should have dropped dead then and there if looks could kill.

"You can't mean to leave me out here! I'll be killed," the man exclaims fearfully.

"Implying that I care about what happens to your life? I have someone much more important to take care of. Now shut your bloody trap and sod off before I am the one that kills you," the Dark Knight threatens before turning away. Without further interruption, Zaranshyun shuts his eyes to focus on teleporting the woman in his arms, as well as himself, back to their quiet little cottage in the Lavender Beds.

☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆

Their home has been nearly silent ever since their return. The gentle music of an orchestra is all that breaks the quiet. Zaranshyun holds two bowls of stew in his hands as he descends the stairs of their home and approaches his lover who sits in the steaming water of her bath, legs pulled up to her chest. He kneels down next to her and holds out one of the bowls. 

"Here. You're probably hungry," the Xaela says, softly causing the Keeper of the Moon to look up and smile weakly.

"Thank you," Laluna responds, grabbing the bowl. She takes a few bites before looking over at him. "You should join me. The water is warm," she suggests, causing the man to chuckle. 

"After the freezing wastes of Coerthes I think I will take you up on that offer. " he responds causing the women to smile softly and return to her meal.

She eats quietly as he undresses and steps into the warm water and sits across from her. He begins to eat his own meal. The two are quiet as they eat, but eventually Laluna sets her empty bowl aside and leans against the man next to her, her tail wrapping around his own. Not long after, Zaranshyun finishes his own stew. He glances over at Laluna before letting out a breath.

"How long has it been since you rested, Luna? Since you took a break?" he asks so softly that one would think he never spoke at all. The warrior frowns as she pulls her legs back again, making herself small just to feel safe. So many times he's seen her respond this way when it all becomes too much. He wonders how many nights he has found her in the nest of blankets upon their bed, curled up in a ball, trying to hide away. 

With no response and Laluna seemingly receding back into her lonely mind, he gathers her into his arms and moves so they are chest to chest. A hand runs through her hair and the other along her back as she rests her head against the scales along his neck. 

"Don't know… just haven't found the time you know. So much I need to do," she finally responds as her fingers run along the black scales of his arms.

"Things you need to do or things you think you need to do," Zaranshyun asks before sighing.  
"You're not the only adventurer on this star, and you don't have to deal with every single problem someone approaches you with." 

"But it's my job. I… I need to help them. What kind of Warrior of Light would I be if I didn't help?" the mage asks. The Xaela frowns before cupping her face to look her eye to eye. 

"Is that all you are now? The Warrior of Light? Or are you still Laluna Soloson, the moon of my life? Have you truly forgotten that you are still a person, a person with feelings, with desires, with hopes? You still deserve your own life," he says. Tears begin to well up in Laluna's eyes. His lips meet hers in an instant; he hopes his kiss can convey all the love he has for her. When he finally pulls away, he rests his forehead upon her own before muttering, "I have not forgotten, I have not forgotten the person you are underneath the titles and deeds. And if I have to remind you each day that she is still there I will." He gazes into the tired teal eyes of his lover and kisses her one more time before pulling away. 

"Now no more crafting until your hands bleed, nor accepting requests when you can barely stay awake, let alone fight. Understand?" Zaranshyun asks, causing Laluna to nod and wipe the tears from her eyes. The Xaela smiles at her, before gathering her into his arms and standing up from the bath. The Miqo'te lets out a surprised squeal as she quickly wraps her arms around his shoulders. 

"Good. Now it is long past time for you to get some sleep," he says gently before grabbing two of the fluffy towels next to the bath. He sets the mage on the edge of their bed before gently drying her off and then wrapping her in the towel so he can do the same. He dresses for bed and then aids Laluna in getting dressed, as well, before they lie down together. 

The Miqo'te curls up with her back against Zaranshyun’s chest, who quickly curls around the warrior. His hand runs along her side soothingly and soon the Miqo’tes gentle purrs fill the room as she falls asleep. When she is finally fully asleep the Xaela kisses the top of her head and pulls her much smaller form a bit closer.

Zaranshyun knows it will not be long before she will be called back to protect the world, but right now what she needs is to rest. He cares not if the scions come running the next morning begging for their hero’s help. The world will have to wait. Wait until his love is rested and ready to fight again.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed ^v^


End file.
